The Remaining Time
by HildyaOrul
Summary: Sanji Noir; a college student who has a promising future and a great life has come to term that he will eventually leave it all behind. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first One Piece fanfiction. I'm warning you guys ahead that there will be a character death. Honestly, about the pairing, I haven't decide yet. This will be yaoi.**

"Shit" Sanji groaned when he opened his eyes only to closed it back right after. The light is too much for him right now, especially when his head is throbbing painfully.

He was sure that he didn't drink any alcohol last night so why does he feel like he is having a hangover right now.

Allowing his eyes to be open slowly as he adjust towards the light, his right hand reaching out for the alarm clock besides his bed.

"7:26 AM"

"Shit!" This time he sat right up and winced when a jolt of pain hit his head. A few deep breath as e massage his head, then he stand and lean on the wall.

Not wasting anymore time, Sanji walked towards the bathroom. He cursed again when he found out that his painkiller stock has finished. Ignoring the bad luck, he then do what he usually do every single morning. As usual, he brush his teeth, wash his face but this time he take a quick shower although he didn't skip to wash his hair with his favorite vanilla scent shampoo and this body with the strawberry soap.

He just didn't waste his time by lingering under the shower and thinking about his life.

After he dried himself with his fluffy blue towel, he hum and choose a white long sleeve which is a bit baggy for him and a black skinny jean, for the underwear he choose to wear his pink brief for today.

He is quite satisfied with his look when he look at the mirror, although his head is still throbbing. In which he is sure of himself that he can manage this.

Picking up his bag with him, kitchen is his destination. He grinned happily when he realized that his old man is still asleep by now. That mean the kitchen is his for today, again.

A good day should be started with a good breakfast after all.

X~One Piece~X

Sanji cursed his luck the moment he step outside his house and restaurant. He can feel the throbbing getting worse.

Along with that, his eyesight has somewhat become blur.

He gritted his teeth as he make his way among the crowd.

Luckily for him, he did survive and arrived at his college safely.

Making his way toward his class, an arm wrapped around his waist startled him, though by now he know whose hand was it.

"Ace.." He smiled, when he turned his head to the left.

"My ray of sunshine!" The freckled man winked at him and give him smirk.

Sanji chuckled at the action, he was quite used to it by now.. And knowing Ace, there must be something he want from him if he is smirking like that."What is it?"

Ace grinned "There's a new bar in town, and I want you to be there tonight! All of the others will be there also." By the other, he means all of the Mugiwara crew and Luffy's brothers.

Sanji make his thinking face, which is quite cute in Ace's eye "Lemme think about it first.."

Hearing the reply, Ace pulled the smaller guy into his arm, "Don't think, just say yes!"

"Hmmmmm"

Ace then make his puppy face which earned a few chuckles from the blond.

"Okay, okay, I will go. But you must pick me tonight. Or else, I wouldn't show my face there."

The answer bring a satisfied smile on the older guy.

"I know exactly why you are my favorite blonde"

"Yeah, yeah.. To be there when you drunk"

Ace slapped Sanji's ass and grin "And because of this hot ass of yours". Sanji just blushed an pushed him.

"I gotta go. My class is almost starting.." He mumbled but loud enough to be heard by the other man.

"Okay, my sunshine but be sure to get ready and dress up well for tonight though your outfit right now is quite hot also!"

Sanji was quite grateful that the hallway was quite empty, only him, Ace and a few other people who is not interested in what the famous person were doing.

"Stupid..." Sanji mumbled again, this time it cant be heard by anyone and the fact his face is still red bothered him.

X~One Piece~X

The blond regret his decision to walk home today, he should have take a cab. Not that the walk is long, its quite short actually, not more than 15 minutes.

But the heat must have worsen the throbbing in his head and his eyesight.

'Just a few step then you are home.' He said to himself.

Curse his bad luck or just his fate as a car hit him and braked almost in time. So, he does get hit but at the same time the car stop. Which in reflex he kicked the car and almost scream when the pain excruciating from his leg to his head.

This time, the pain is too much for him and his mind black out.

**This is non beta. Also no proofreading so, sorry for all the grammar review and tell me about it.. ehehehehehe.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck! Corazon! Oh shit! You hit someone! Oh God! How do they even let you pass your fucking driving exam?" A tan young man cursed from the seat next to the driver seat. Mouth gap in horror but then, the boy they just hit looks oddly familiar.

Not wasting any time, he release his seat belt, open his door and bolt towards the said figure who currently knocked down. He knelt down and examine the figure carefully.

That day, Law sure nothing could surprise him more. "Sanji..."

"Is he dead?" The driver who still yet to recover from his shock, trembling fearing that he might have just kill someone, on top of that he just received his driving license after 5 attempt.

"He is still breathing,if that calm you down." The tan guy gulped and gently turn the blond around, no broken bone, or actually there is no serious injuries other than a fainted teenager with a nosebleed and a cut which need a few stitches perhaps.

"Is it concussion?" He thought to himself and didn't realize another blond guy has crouched down to get a better look towards his victim.

"I hurt someone!"

To this, the tan guy just rolled his eyes "You fucking hit him with your car after all." That's when he turn his head and notice the car's condition.

"Don't tell me he fucking kick this.." His reaction is priceless when he saw the dent and the broken lamp.

"I don't remember hitting anything else."

X~One Piece~X

"Patient fainted right away after he was impact actually wasn't that hard enough to kill someone. No further injuries except for a cut on his his, left side and twisted ankle which will require a week to than that, no further damage." The tan guy sighed as he read the blond's guy medical pad.

"So?" Another blond guy asked.

The other guy just sighed again, "How come he fainted? And why does there's a nosebleed?"

"I don't know. Perhaps this guy got some disease or something?"

With this statement, the tan guy look at him at gratefully, "I should do some CT scan."

"I know you are a doctor Law, but why does you seems so concern about him more than me?"

The guy called Law just ran his finger through the blond's hair, "Because this is Sanji. Sanji Noir. My old best friend. The one I've been searching for."

"Oh. God. I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hit him, I swear!" Corazon gasped.

Law hissed "Shut up will ya!"

"I have to run a few test on him. You are welcome to go home. I have a shift tonight."

"No! I will stay because I'm responsible for his current condition."

"Do as you wish." Law shrugged and leave the room.

X~One Piece~X

"Yo! Sanji! Hurry up!" Yelled a freckled young man, wearing nothing but a wife beater and a black short pant with an orange belt as he entered the restaurant.

A kick landed on his head , he grinned awkwardly at Zeff who is glaring at him."Sorry old man, Sanji wouldn't pick up his phone and I've been waiting for him."

"The eggplant is not with you?" There's a slight concern in his voice.

"What do you mean he is not with me? He go home right away after his class which ended hours ago." The younger man asked, confused.

Zeff looked into the kitchen before he turn his attention towards Ace "He hasn't come home yet."

Ace pondered for aa moment, looking quite worried. "That's unlike him. He promised me that he will go tonight as long as I pick him up.."

After a few moments of silence, "I will wait for him and asked him to call you when he come home. For now, just go to whatever place you want to go." Then, Zeff left him.

Shaking his head "There must be something wrong. It had to be." The owner of th restaurant sighed 'Obviously. That little eggplant will always come home and inform me whenever he stay out late.' His eyes twitched in annoyance when he can feel the nagging worried ness and does he imagine it or it's really is a bad feeling.

"Eggplant will be okay." Zeff suddenly blurted out "just go and have fun." _my eggplant will come home. _He doesn't know whether he want to comfort Ace or he just want to reassure his own feeling.

With that, Ace left the restaurant and went into the car.

"Eh? Where's Sanji?" His youngest brother asked.

"I don't know.." He answered.

X~One Piece~X

Corazon was actually awake but he decided to fall asleep when Law come into the room. He had never look Law so, disappointed and sad at the same time. He watch as Law took pull a seat beside Sanji and slumped down the chair, looking defeated.

Never had he witnessed Law look so hurt and yet loving as the said guy stroke his patient's hair.

Those finger then traced down the cheek ever so gently.

"I should have found you earlier. Then perhaps, you might doesn't have to suffer from this." Law said softly as he took Sanji's hand and caressed them.

An eye slowly opened and showing blue orb. The eye blinks and the said person suddenly clutched his head and groaned in pain. His body curled into a ball immediately. The IV that had been connected to his arm fall off.

Both older guy was surprised but the doctor immediately regained his composure. Law had gently massage his patient's head, knowing the spot that can relax someone. Corazon make slow step beside Law.

A few minutes later, Sanji was panting, His eye glistening as tears make down to his cheek. He feel much better now, and the hands that gently massage his head helps him a lot.

Sanji closed his eyes for a while then realization struck him. His eyes shot open and gasped in surprise.

"Where the fuck am I?" Eyes widen in horror, he raised his hand and winced in pain. His hand apparently was bleeding a bit.

"Oh God, I forgot about the IV." A deep voice startled him.

He turned around to his side and saw two guys, one tall blond with a tan guy who look quite familiar.

His eyebrow furrow, he sure he know this guy, or ever saw him before, but where? The doctor was picking up something before he approached Sanji with a gentle smile.

He wiped the blood and put a sticker on the wound. When he was about to poke the IV's needle into the blonde arm, he was stop "No! I don't want!"

The doctor sighed, "You need this, at least so that you recover a little faster."

"I'm fine without it, much better." The blond protested.

The doctor then smiled at him, "Hey, I miss you.." The blond swear he can see a flash of pain and sincerity in the other eyes. He didn't realize the doctor was rubbing at a spot on his arm with something cold.

"Fuck you!" the blond hissed as the needle poke into him.

The doctor chuckled, "I'm sorry. Hey, Sanji. Seriously, you don't remember me?"

Corazon decided to leave the two for a while and smiled at the thought. He pat Law's shoulder before heading out from the room.

Confused, Sanji look into the doctor's eyes.

"You do look familiar. But-"

"Law, remember?"

The memories of them playing and laughing together come into Sanji's mind. There was that painful goodbye between the two.

Sanji's face lit like a kid during Christmas as they received gift.

"Oh god! Is that really you Law?!" His attempt to hug the man failed when the latter hug him first tightly.

"Yeah, it's me. I've been searching for you... I've miss you.." Law pressed his forehead against the other.

"You idiot. I've miss you as well."

X~One Piece~X

**Ohohohohoho! Is my story that predictable? Honestly, I'm really a greedy person and I want every guy x Sanji.**

**Huhuuhuhu**

**But that is too hmmm, mind it. Btw, thanks for all those who review before.**

**Tell me what you think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I kept on forgetting bout this fact, OOC. My character will be OOC.**

It was noon when Sanji entered the restaurant with two man with man.

"Thanks for sending me home." He said as he turn around and smiled at the two. "You guys want to eat lunch here?"

"That will be-" Law was cut off when the main with braided mustache appeared from the kitchen door "Where the hell have you been? You involved in a fight again is it? You little rascal!"

"I'm sorry, sir. But it were us who actually responsible for Sanji's current condition." The doctor said, his eyes meeting Zeff's glare.

"I kinda hit him with my car." As soon as Corazon confessed, a first was thrown in his face. Then, the same guy who punch him grab him the collar ."YOU FUCKING MOTHERFUCKER!" He was about to be punched again, but.

"ACE! STOP!"

As soon as Sanji yelled, he rushed in between the two men and Ace's fist collided against Sanji's cheek.

"You stupid human!" This time, Law was the one who was about to land another punch but in Ace's direction until

"ENOUGH!" A loud and clear command made by the owner of the restaurant. Ace was able to catch Sanji before the latter fall to ground.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you at all."

Sanji just patted the other's shoulder as he regain his balance.

"Such a kitty punch won't hurt me."

A loud noise made by Corazon's stomach. The said guy just turned his head to hide the blush on his the attention is on him now.

"He stop his car in time. I was the one who somehow kicked his car and made some stupid damage to myself. He's been stay up all night watching over me." Sanji interrupted.

His father growled. "Go over there, later Patty will take your order."

"I can take their order myself." Sanji shrugged. "I plan to cook for them as well" A kick landed on Sanji's head.

"I don't want a corpse in my kitchen."

Soon, the four were seated in the corner. "Ace, this is Law and Corazon. Law and Cora-san, this is Ace."

"What's the story anyway?" The freckled guy asked, looking skeptically towards the other two. Hands, wrapping possessively around Sanji's shoulder.

"Yesterday, as you know, I was walking home. Blame the heat coz it make me crossed the road in rush without looking at the road. And luckily Cora-san here able to brack in time. But in reflex, I kicked the car somehow. Because of the impact, an the heat. I fell backward and pop. Hospital here we come..." he paused, "Law is Cora- san's son and he is also a doctor who happened to be in the car as the passenger. Anddddd, Law is my long lost buddy who got separated when I move from France to here." the blond guy released a long breath.

"I'm not going to apologize for my behaviour towards you though but that doesn't mean I wouldn't want to know you better." Ace smirked.

Sanji pinched the older's thigh. The latter was surprised because of the pain but didn't show any reaction. "But of course, I feel very horrible for punching you." Ace turned towards the blond and stroke his cheek. The younger male had quite use to Ace's affection by now that it hardly bother him anymore.

"But I do wait for you since last night. The old man let me stay in your room. I even ditched the went searching for you at the college."

"Ace, I'm really sorry but. It just happened. Seriously, I'm so sorry."

"Hushh now. It's okay. What's matter is you are fine and healthy," As soon as the words left his lip, he swear he did saw some guiltiness in the other's eyes.

"Oi. What do you bastard want?" A hoarse deep voice caught all their attention., it was as said before, Patty will take their order.

And so the tense and awkward lunch start.

X~One Piece~X

"So that tan guy earlier was the same guy that you have been crying over for the past few years?" Zeff asked casually as the two father and son sat comfortably at their own spot in the living room. For Zeff it's the black recliner that Sanji bought him a year ago for his birthday, as much as his eggplant saying that he won it from a lucky draw, he did know it was actually from his son's saving. It's not like Sanji was just born yesterday. He is the one who has been raising his son all this time.

"Stop it!" Sanji blushed. For Sanji, he like to lounge on the grey sofa. Whatever reason behind that was a question that Zeff never bothered to ask and answer he doesn't want to seek. Everyone has their own special and favorite spot after all.

The television was playing a Korean drama, "Emergency Couple." Sanji had to admit that it is his favorite drama. As for Zeff, he sometimes doesn't care what is playing on the television but deep inside, as embarrassing it is, he just want to spend his time with his son. He can't afford to lose someone he love and regret for not being there.

So, when suddenly out of the blue his son asked a question, he must say that he never expected it nor he want to admit it in front of his son out loud He guessed it must has to do something with the accident his little eggplant encountered yesterday, "Hey, old man. Have you... ever feel proud of me?" The question was asked very softly in a very insecure, and a fear in his voice that Zeff rarely heard it from his son. He just heard the tone when the kid was younger.

"_Dad, what will happened to us after this?" That was when Sanji was 8 years old and eye puffed from all the crying. His wife just left them that morning. Left them because it was her time. Because she got breast cancer. The lost of her wife had bring a big impact on their life. Zeff himself almost suicide but because of Sanji, he had to be strong. For all of them. But Sanji was far stronger than he is. Sanji was unlike other children in his age. His son is the one who cleaned their house after that, washed their clothed, learn to cook his own meal and his meal, most of the time. His son even got the first place or second place every year. Not that he want to abandoned his son but after her wife's death, their financial encountered some problem. He had to worked harder, for their life, for his son's future. He does what he could, like tucking Sanji in his bed when he found his son fall asleep on the sofa, kiss Sanji on his forehead every single day, truth is he still got that habit until now. He doubt that Sanji know about it. The reason he decided to let Sanji help in the restaurant is so that Sanji will distracted from his loneliness and able to fill his time with people rather than being alone by himself upstair, waiting for his father. That is the reason why despite the good manner son and perfect role model Sanji was, his son cussed like a sailor. "We will be fine, we will manage. We have each other." That was his answer._

_The second time he ever heard that tone is when Sanji almost got kidnapped by a bastard. Oh, the memory is still fresh in his mind. Not only Sanji almost got kidnap. The bastard even dared to rip apart Sanji's shirt. This was when Sanji was 9. A skinny and weak looking little boy who can passed as a girl. Luckily, Shanks and his family was there. Thanks to them, Shanks mostly because he beat the hell out of the bastard and save Sanji. When Sanji got home that day, he had hugged Zeff and refuse to let go of him. Crying until he fall asleep. Through that accident, Zeff had taught his son how to fight using his leg and protect his hand. The question that he asked that time is "Will other kids in school become glad if I disappear?" To which, Zeff hugged his son tightly "Those kids will feel utter loss if you gone. And what will happen to me if you are not here, you little eggplant." Zeff didn't leave his side for the whole month. He even start home schooling his son who refused to go to school son also managed to get a few friend though Shank's sons, Ace and Luffy which he would like not to have around his kitchen. He is grateful for Shank, not only because he had save his son's life, he also let Sanji t feel what does it mean having some friend. After all this times, Sanji had only one friend and they were separated from each other. Sanji refused to acknowledge anyone to become his friend. But Ace and Luffy manage to break that wall and bring more people with them._

_The third time Sanji ever used that tone is when Zeff was admitted to the hospital and his son refused to leave his side. He appreciated the company but hospital is not a really good environment for his little eggplant. Zeff was hit by a car and he had to remove his leg. He won't mind it as long as his life is safe and he still can watch his son grow up. The two might rarely show their affection in their conversation but they sometimes show it in their action. Like how Sanji wouldn't let him work in the kitchen and dare to boss around his workers. How he will stared at Zeff until the old man fall asleep. And when he thought his father had fall asleep, he will crawled into Zeff's blanket and he will hugged the other's tightly. And wake up before Zeff awake. Sanji still do it sometimes but not that often it anymore. Both of them will never admitted it, they just ignored it. When Zeff regained conscious the after the surgery that times, the first thing he saw was his son's big teary and puffy red eyes, nose a little red, face too pale than the sheet, but this time it's not asking, rather, a promise, "Don't ever leave me, dad." A short pinky finger was shoved in front of his face and he wrapped his own pinky finger against his son's. "I promise you that."That time, Shanks has also been a great help, he visited Zeff every single day and bring meals for Sanji, even clothes and his sons of course since his sons, both of them, quite adore Sanji, because of his potential becoming the best chef in the world. Not that because Sanji is his son but so far, he felt like the proudest parent in the world. Sanji was 11 years old that time._

As Sanji grow up, his cussing become much worse everyday, the boy even start to smoke at 16 because he want to bed recognized as a man. He hardly get recognized as a boy to say out loud. He had been mad fr knowing that but there's nothing he could do. He might be the roughest and the cruelest father in the world but deep inside, he know that he would always give in into his son. So that's why he let him smoke. That doesn't mean he didn't mock his son for that though. Well, at least his son is that fond of booze, only go for wine and that is because he needs it for cooking and impression and some other weird reason. Sometimes, he wonder, what if his wife is still around? For sure Sanji will get enough love and he also. But things will never be the same. He might be really distant towards his son and his son might not inherited his skill in cooking cause for God's sake, he love his wife so much but that woman will just make the food much better to be eaten raw rather than cooked.

This times, his answer is a bit different, Sanji is not a child anymore and he is to embarrassed to answer what he actually thought "What are you bitching about? Does your head get hit that hard? Or you feel low self esteem when your old crush now is a doctor?" 'I'm the proudest man in the world to have you as my son' is what he always thought.

Another blush come crept on his son's face. "You shitty old man!" He throw a pillow right on Zeff's face, in which Zeff throw him the pillow, harder on the same spot.

Like father, like son.

**X~One Piece~X**

**Chapter 4 is almost finished. Next chapter will explain a very important thing. I do put Zeff as one of the character here, so expect more Zeff in this fic. **

**Though one more important character haven't show up yet. **

**Review please, tell me what do you think.**


End file.
